oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Death Plateau
Official description Walkthrough How to Start Head to Denulth who is located north of the Heroes Guild (north of Taverley) in a town called Burthorpe. He tells you that trolls have taken over Death Plateau and are using it to launch nightly raids. However they can't yet invade the camp because the main path is heavily guarded. It has now become your job to find a different path to Death Plateau. You also have to open the equipment storage room, and that requires a certain combination that a guard has. Obtaining the Combination To obtain the combination from the Guard, go to the top floor of Burthorpe Castle and talk to Eohric near where the guards are. He will tell you that there is only one guard on duty (Harold), and he is at the Toad and Chicken Pub. Go to the pub and head upstairs and to the left to find him. You try and talk to him, but he doesn't want to talk about the combination. Go back and talk to Eohric. He will tell you if you buy Harold a beer he might talk to you. Note: giving Harold a drink before talking to Eohric (again) will not help you continue the quest. Eohric must be spoken to again. Harold Buy him an Asgarnian ale or get one from the table downstairs and try talking to him again. This time he will tell you he lost the combination, and that he has searched for it everywhere. You can ask Harold if he would like another drink and hand over a Blurberry special (which you can purchase at the Grand Exchange for around 4500-5000gp; the premade Blurberry special also works and it costs only 18gp), this will guarantee your odds of winning. Now ask him if he wants to gamble. Keep trying to beat him (you will only get an IOU betting in amounts between 60-1000gp) until you get an IOU. You come to realise the combination will be on the back of it! Quest journal changes:"The equipment guard is staying at the local inn, The Toad and Chicken. The guard wouldn't talk to me! I bought the guard a drink and he seemed more helpful. I gambled with the guard until he ran out of money. He wrote out an IOU." Make sure to keep this IOU with you until the end of the quest! If you lose the IOU, Harold will give you another. The right combination Read the IOU. Then head back to the castle (have 5 empty slots in your pack) and you'll see some stone balls on the ground. Pick up the 5 stones (one of each colour) and place them in this order: * Blue in the bottom left corner * Yellow in the bottom right corner( is right below the 4 in the line it is covered by the wall) * Red in the middle on the left * Purple in the middle on the right * Green in the top right corner Go through the door north of the table and climb ladder. Talk with the archer there, he will thank you for getting the combination right. Make sure you talk to him and not attack him. The New Route Walk out of the castle and head north-west, up the path towards Death Plateau to find a cave. Go in and talk to Saba. Ask about if he knows another path to the Death Plateau. This guy is a mean old grump, but would love to get rid of the trolls, so he tells you. He also tells you about a Sherpa. 'Sherpa's House' Continue heading west on the path until you arrive at a house. Note: If you head the wrong way (North), a warning sign will pop up telling you that Death Plateau is dangerous and you will be attacked by trolls. 'Do not go this way! Head back South-west.' Enter the house and talk to Tenzing, ask for his help. He wants 10 loaves of bread, 10 cooked trout and some spiked boots in return for helping you. He will hand you some climbing boots, take those to Dunstan in north east Burthorpe (marked by an anvil on the mini-map, north east of the castle) to get them changed into spiked boots. He tells you that he will make you the boots under one condition; Which is that his son will be made into an Imperial Guard. Spiked boots First talk to Dunstan and then talk to Denulth (where you started the quest) and tell him that you have found a new path. However, it will only be revealed under the condition that the Sherpa has spiked boots and Dunstan's son be put into the Imperial Guard. Denulth makes an exception and gives you a certificate to accept Dunstan's son into the Imperial troops. If you do not have the inventory space for the certificate, it will be dropped on the ground until you can pick it up. Now, simply go back to Dunstan with an Iron bar and the certificate. The Quest journal changes: "I have given Dunstan the certificate to prove that his son has been signed up for the Imperial guard. Dunstan made me the spiked boots." Into the mountains Now you should have your spiked boots. Go back to Tenzing and give him his supplies. Tenzing gives you a map of the secret area. You need to check the path before telling Denulth about it. Go through Tenzing's house, out the side door to his backyard, which features potatoes and chickens, and climb over the stile to walk up the path. Walk until you reach a split in the trail, and as soon as you see the message saying it's safe, which is just past the second torch, simply turn around and talk to Denulth with the IOU (combination) and secret map in your inventory to complete the quest. Reward *1 Quest Point *3,000 Exp *Steel claws *The ability to make claws *Ability to wear Climbing Boots *Ability to purchase climbing boots from Tenzing, allowing you to cross the secret path for some troll killing (and cross into Rellekka as well). They do not need to be spiked, although it does say that you would need a good reason to go that way when you try to climb over the rocks. Music unlocked * Hermit * Tremble Required for Completing *Troll Stronghold Trivia *Tenzing is an allusion to the Sherpa Tenzing Norgay, who, along with the New Zealander Sir Edmund Hillary, was the first to climb Mount Everest. *When you open the door to Tenzing's house for the first time, he exclaims 'No milk today! Thank you!' This is probably a reference to the song 'No Milk Today', by the 1960's band Herman's Hermits. Coincidentally, the song 'Hermit' is unlocked during the quest. *The 3000 Attack experience gained is enough to bring a player from 1 to 16 Attack. *Once you get the combination right and talk to the archer, he says "Thank god. I've been stuck in here since last night.", though there are many gods in RuneScape and it seems as though he would have said the exact name of the god he was referring to. *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "After helping Denulth to locate an alternate route up Death Plateau, I was made an honourary member of the Imperial Guard!" See also *Troll Stronghold nl:Death Plateau fi:Death Plateau Category:Quests fi:Death Plateau